


It's A Date, Jim

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns that some words have more than one meaning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for a Sentinel Thursday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date, Jim

Blair entered the Major Crimes bullpen in time to hear Simon ask Jim, "Anything new on the Jenkins murder case? The mayor's breathing down my neck on this one."

Bank manager Richard Jenkins had been found bludgeoned to death in an alley in a disreputable part of town. Jim had found some hairs that had been dyed with henna on the body and a small ruby that had apparently been dislodged from its setting during the attack. Jim sighed. "Nothing concrete, Simon. When I questioned his widow, Barbara, she said she had no idea what he was doing in that neighborhood. But her heart started racing as soon as I asked and I noticed that a stone was missing from one of the rings she was wearing. I think she knows more than she's saying."

"Keep on it, Jim. We need to solve this." 

Jim and Blair watched Simon walk away, then turned to the evidence on Jim's desk.

"What's this, Jim?" Blair held up an evidence bag that contained a slip of paper with some writing on it. "11:30 2171997 Van Buren."

"That was in his pocket. It looks like he was meeting somebody. His body was found on Van Buren and Dan placed the time of death between 10:00 and 1:00, but I can't figure out what those other numbers are."

Blair frowned as he examined the paper. "It's not a street address because the numbering is wrong and it's not a phone number because we don't have an exchange like that in Cascade."

Jim grinned as he looked at his partner's expressive face. He loved watching Blair solve puzzles. He caught his breath at the beauty of Blair's sudden smile.

"I know what it is," Blair exclaimed. "It's a date, Jim!"

\------------------------  
Jim trudged wearily up the stairs. It had been a long day but he had finally gathered enough evidence to arrest Barbara Jenkins for the murder of her husband. The interrogation had been a sad affair as she listed her husband's infidelities and the nastiness of her in-laws. The abuse of their son Ryan was the last straw and the poor woman had been driven to the point where she felt there was only one way to put an end to it. Now it was late and Jim just wanted to be home. 

He sent his hearing ahead to the loft apartment and smiled when he heard Blair muttering about stupid grocery bags that aren't strong enough to make it all the way home. He entered the loft to the sound of Blair's cheery greeting, tossed his keys in the basket, and hung up his jacket. He'd only taken two steps toward his welcoming partner when his foot landed on something squishy.

"What the hell is this, Chief?" he demanded as he disgustedly examined the bottom of his shoe.

"Um. It's a date, Jim," Blair grimmaced and grabbed a paper towel. "At least it was before the bag tore and it fell on the floor and you stepped on it."

Jim sighed. "Look, it's been a long day and I need to relax. I'm going to take a hot shower and go to bed. Meet me upstairs?"

Blair smiled sweetly. "It's a date, Jim."


End file.
